Yuya, Ishanty
by Nanamy
Summary: Yuya,a young and pure student aged of 16, has a double life: the evening, she becomes the sexy and tantalising Ishanty.And this doesn’t displease to the men..Until the day when somebody discovers her secret activities, then her troubles are only beginning
1. The young Yuya

**Hi, dear English speakers! Here I am, Nanamy, a french girl with the charm from my country!**

**No, I don't overestimate myself, I'm just realistic... Well, ok. I stop here. Sorry, it's French humour, (anyway you have no humour... Sorry, I keep silent! )**

**Well, nearby friends of the other side of La Manche, I come to you to submit yourselves to my crazy ideas. I begin with a fiction, at the same time mystic and sensual...**

**I hope it will charm you as much as my frog eaters readers (Sooo disgusting!). I want to wake the lustful side which slumbers in each of us...**

**This first chapter will be a stake in mouth, to prepare your senses for the Ecstasy to come.**

**Before I let you read this chapter, rather this prologue, I'd like to thank my darling of love who translated this fiction for you. A small message for our British friends:**

**" Hello, so depraved and lascivious reader, I appear to you, your devoted Kyouki, personal translator of Nanamy-chan, and additionally part-time French slave of your favorite author (_Nanamy is laughing_). I apologize for the clumsiness of language, I tried hard to restore, as much faithfully as I could, the light and mutineer spirit of this short story. Please don't hesitate to point me out my faults in your reviews, it's always more pleasant to read a text without mistakes!!! Well, have a nice reading, and let wander your imagination ... " Kyouki .**

**Well, my translator is funny and mutineer, isn't she? Sorry, she's my private property... (Kyouki: _WHAT !?!?!_)**

**Shhh, I'm chatting XD .**

**Well, this display is made, so I leave you.**

**We meet ourselves in the chapter 2 (Kyouki: _Well, if you have a reader..._) Don't be so pessimistic ! Of course I'll have! So, goodbye dear friends ! Don't worry this is French humour! (Kyouki: _Well, at this stake, it's humour "made in Nanamy". I am afraid for the sequence..._) No comment ...**

* * *

Chapter 1 the young Yuya

0 o O 0 o O

Yuya Shiina, a youg women aged of 16, was living in a small studio in Tokyo, the most exciting city of the World, as her brother, who died shorlty before, said to her all the time. She lived alone since one year, without him, without his smell, without his small kisses to help her to wake up in the morning, which always got on the young sister's nerves.

She promissed him that, whatever could arrive, she would continue her studies in this famous school that was Tyontu Secondary School because his brother, thanks to his rage and the family Shiina's temper, obtained a grant in this school for middle-class students. That's why she couldn't, under no circumstances, withdraw from her studies… for her brother, her promise. Yet, she had to cover her needs, so she decided to find a job on evening.

Thus, during the day she was the gentle Yuya ( whitout her moods) brilliant student in lower sixth, studying economy and social sciences ; and on evening she was Ishanty, dancer. But not a classic and usual dance : it was sensual and exotic choreography, which was really in demand by the male race, in a small and discreet Cafe, where only well-off people could enter. These regular customers weren't anyone, but often the children of some wealthy persons who met there.

Yuya was dancing at the Hupapa Cafe for about six months, and in this while, she became the star of this place. Indeed, lots of customers, especially men, went in this Cafe because they wish to see her performance. She was then an object of greed, un kind of trophy. If someone could seize her, he was quite a King !

Yuya was pleased to work there. She was never disturbed by « perverted » customers, moreover she had a friend there, one of the waitresses called Okuni.

Yuya was a little bit jealous of her friend's beauty. In fact, with her long and beautiful hair, which fell on her hips, her thin face (with a small beauty spot in the corner of her mouth which harmonized her almost perfect face) and her female assets, that any man could deny, she was absolutely magnificient.

She was also at Tyontu School, and in the same class as Yuya. The two women promissed, by a pact of blood, that they would never reveal the place where they worked, and what they did after school, otherwise they'd be expelled from the school.

An establishment with the fame of Tyontu didn't accept such women.

And be dismissed after all the efforts done by her brother in order to open her the doors of this school would be terrible, she couldn't get over it.

Beep ! Beep ! rang the clock of the fair-haired girl, but this shrill ringing seemed rather mean « go on, lazybones, wake up ! »

Yuya's eyes opened with many difficulties, but the worst was about to come, because the soft ray of sun which screened by the window dazzled her. This contact made her pull.

She so-so got up, and sat on her bed.

« hi big brother, that's a nice day, isn't it ? I'll come back later this evening, 'cause I dance. The boss said me that there'll be important people this night, but I don't care ! As long as they don't come to harass me, that goes ! » she said with a sweet voice, which she wanted to be soothing, to a photoof her deceased brother.

« Well, I'd better prepare myself, otherwise I would be in late…again ! » she thought.

She stood up and hurried to have a shower, which woke her up slowly, softly.

She wore her school uniform, took her bag and a little snack, that she prepared the eve, before leaving by double-locking her studio.

She ran in Tokyo streets , wishing not to be too late, particularly when she saw the gates of her secondary school closing quite slowly. She pricked a sprint and before that bars closed, she just crossed them. Nevertheless, in the haste, she collided with somebody.

**Ouch !**

" Hey! Can't you look where you're walking, kid?! " A loud voice complained.

The young woman raised her head and catch sight of a handsome man, with deeply dark hair which fell on his shoulders ; and his eyes, as red as blood, that she had already seen several years before. But this was not the time to bore the fair girl ! She wasn't in a good mood ! She had class with the most terrible professor of mathematics of the secondary school ; he was named Kyôichirô something… er… she never managed to remember his surname , but she made fun of it, because everybody nicknamed him " the Ex Red King"… Don't try to understand !!

« hmm, ok, I am sorry, so now go away ! I have a class ! » she groaned, while she stood up with difficulty. The man looked her getting up, chocked by her behaviour. Then, a mean smile outlined on his face.

« Hey, you ! I'm gonna teach you to respect me, kid ! » he exclaimed by catching violently the collar of her uniform. This unexpected motion made Yuya's heart beat wildly.

« Gosh, who's this ? » thought she before the rage overcame her : « who does he think he is ? »

For her childhood, yuya hated men too proud and self-confident. She had to thrash him ! She slowly caught her pepper spray (very useful to defend against agressors !) when a guard, Saizo, arrived to calm down the two children and send them in class.

« It's class time ! Go on, everybody return to his classroom ! » yelled him with his loud voice.

It was a good excuse for yuya to run away, and she thread her way behind the guard. But before leaving she turned round on the sexy saturnine and stuck out her tongue with a mocking smile, thinking he was just an idiot middle-class who thinks he's a Yakuza just because his father is wealthy. She really hated this kind of men…

The boy grimaced in whisphering : « Hmm. Just wait, young kid. We'll see about that ! We'll meet up later… »


	2. Confrontation

**Je ne possède pas SDK**

Kyouki : « Well, ok... I admit that I was a little bit pessimistic..; you have readers! (at least, there's me, so you have ONE ! Err... jocking, don't get upset Thanks to the readers who took the time to write reviews, it's really encouraging !!! »

Nanamy : « Thanks Silent Sinner Abella, Ruby Chubb and Aichioluv for your reviews!! I hope the rest wouldn't disappoint you... It'll be sooo hot, especially in chapter four !! But you'll have to grin and bear it ... (Kyouki: _Hum, I know the rest ! I'm gonna tell it to them !_ ) Shut up !!!

**BOUM !**

Kyouki, crying, an ENORMOUS red mark on her cheek « Ouch! Why do you treat me so unkindly??? You're too nasty! Ow! »

Nanamy: « Don't put on an act! I perfectly know that you're trying to move the readers! Ô reader, don't let you manipulated by the fiendish side of Kyouki's personality! Only me know her completely ;-) »

So, we leave you (Nanamy is gagging Kyouki, who's struggling..) Have a nice reading!

* * *

Chapter 2 Confrontation

0 O o 0 O o

Yuya arrived to the mathematic class without any mishap. She vaguely waved at Okuni and Mahiro, her childhood friend, who lived close to her, and whose mother became Yuya's guardian after the death of Yuya's brother. In this way, the mother often keep an eye on the fair girl, because of the social services, which were quite stricts.

She sat at her table, out of breath, and the class began with quadratic equations.

"great !" she whisper ironically, writing on her paper. She looks weary and tired.

For the second hour, their « beloved » teacher gave back the papers adorned with caustic and unkind remarks :

"Okuni, 5/20 ! Apart from a perfect body which deserves 20, there's nothing in your head !" He sniggered with a sadistic voice, which infuriated the poor girl.

Then, he dealt with Hinata, Hinamori, Katsuko, Hitsugaya and Mahiro before ending with Yuya.

"A nice surprise from your classmate Yuya ! At last, while two months of school she learnt something ! nice… 15/20, but if your next mark fell under 10, you'll be kept in, I hope you've understood ?" the teacher announced with a mocking voice, inflating his chest.

" Yes, mister" answered Yuya, as politely as she could, getting the paper the teacher was holding out to her.

" Right !" he said, sitting on his chair.

" Open your diaries, and for next week, you'll do exercises 5,6 and 7 at page 146, and 11,12 and 14 page 148. I'll mark them, and those who won't have the pass mark will be kept in ALL WENESDAY AFTERNOON in my charming company…" said the mathematician.

This announce put some spin on a ball, and all the students looked to each other with anguish, until about the gong rang out, releasing the children from the monster's yoke to the next week.

Yuya put her belongings away, and left the classroom with Mahiro and Okuni.

* * *

They wanted to go on the school's roof to have a breath of fresh air, but oafs prevented them. When Okuni and Mahiro succeeded to calm down Yuya, with many difficulties, they went to an isolated room to have a break. 

"Okuni, why didn't you let me do ? Two minutes more and I would tie up this clot ! He was at my mercy !" Yuya yelled with anger.

"May be, but after, all the members of the gang would have turned up, and I didn't want ! And then, the school's roof belongs to the twelfth grade, more precisely to the « Four blasted of the Sky » gang" Okuni added.

"But tell me, how do you know all these things ?" Mahiro asked, puzzled.

"Err, because the most sexy man of the school is the leader of the gang ! he is called « Kyo the demon-eyed »… because he has slaughtered more than 1000 persons in only two years of secondary school, a record ! And he is sooo handsome" she explained, blushing.

"Well, I don't know, I've never seen him" Yuya muttered, shrugging. She didn't look convinced.

"Of course, at the end of each day you run at home !" Mahiro answered back, on a reproving tone. "I've the impression that you don't have any social life… or maybe you hide me something ? hmm ?" She suddenly asked sharply, in an inquisitive way.

"No, no ! What on earth are you thinking of ? of course not… uh, uh, I just revise my lessons…simply" Yuya mumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Really ?" Mahiro continued, still suspicious.

"Yes… it explains her good mark in maths" The fox Okuni shouted at Mahiro.

"Yeah, that's right" the childhood friend ended, who came loose.

Yuya gave to Okuni a grateful look, and whispered a discreet "thanks".

They returned to their classroom, they had still two hours of economy before the lunch.

* * *

During the lesson, Yuya wasn't really careful, she looked with envy the birds sunbathing. She sighed, thinking to the walks she went for with her brother in the past, her big brother she loved so much. 

"You left me so early…" she said with melancholy.

At lunch time, the three girls found a seat under a free tree, and they started chatting while eating.

"Okuni, did your father pay you some money this month ?" Mahiro asked.

"Yes, but no so much, I've to manage on my own" She answered slowly.

Indeed, when the mother of the Fox died, her father couldn't overcome his pain and he went abroad to start a new life. He had begged his daughter to come with him, but she couldn't leave her country, her friends… she didn't have the strength!! Then, her father had respected her choice and each week a friend of her family, who was a teacher of Tyontu School, checked if she was well. He was called Fubuki and showed matchless kindness with her. Father of two, he always found the time to meet Okuni.

The discussion started again more than ever, when…

"YOU!" a loud voice yelled.

The girls turned round to the voice, and it was… him.

"What?" Yuya brutally answered.

"Yuya… do you know him?" The Fox asked, in a shaking voice.

"He's just the guy who pushed me this morning… it doesn't matter… drop it!" She said. But, seeing her friend shivering "do you know him too?" added the fair girl.

"He's Kyo the demon-eyed" Okuni shuttered, blushing.

Hearing his name, the dark-haired man inflated his chest and looked at the girls with power and authority. Yuya, facing such pride, saw red.

"Really? That's strange, I thought you was taller. The rumours aren't based." She mocked with a weary tone, while she turned back to ignore him, whishing make him angry.

Yuya's words had the consequences she expected.

"Hey, kid! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He yelled, holding the collar of her uniform.

"Release me!! Boor!" She defended. He was looking at her, amused by the scene.

"blast! I don't have my pepper spray. What can I do?" Yuya worried for herself. She began scratching and biting her aggressor.

"She looks like a tigress! Uh uh uh… Soo funny! Lets see a little bit closer her assets…" He announced, sticking the girl on the tree, before slipping his hand under her blouse. He had a quick look on her bust, then he commented on, nibbling her ear…

"I'm quite disappointed! You're completely flat! Well, kid, your nickname is Breadboard! Uh uh uh" Kyo added, amused.

When the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch time, he released his prey, and left the girl by these words:

"you have a small chest, but I quite like the strawberry mark on your left breast, it's… exotic"

Yuya regained consciousness, and looked at her friends with anger.

"I'm so sorry honey, but the other members of the gang prevented us for doing anything" Mahiro apologized, foreseeing her thought.

Indeed, while Kyo was making a fool of his prey, the Four Blasted of the Sky (Akari, Akira, Luciole and Bontemaru… you remember ?) were preventing the bystanders, and at the same time, the friends of Kyo's victim, from seeing what was happening under the tree.

"I understand" Yuya replied, drying the few tears flowing on her cheeks.

Yet, Okuni's sight seemed express an other feeling…

The rest of the day was quiet, but Okuni's behaviour became stranger and stranger.

Yet, Yuya had something else to think about: this night, she had a important performance for her boss. On no account, she couldn't fail. She had to be perfect, for the prestige of the Hupapa, and also for herself : be desired by so many men amused her so much. Indeed, important customers would speak about business in a friendly atmosphere, so in company of a dancer as sensual as Ishanty. If she failed, it would be a disaster!

_Her performance had to be perfect, faultless!_


	3. The Hupapa

_**Je ne possède pas SDK**_

**Nanamy : « Here we go, for this third opus ! Thanks to the readers who sent reviews, your comments are really gratifying and encourage me to »**

**Kyouki : « Well, that's enough, don't you think so ? Stop rewarding them ! There are JUST readers, they didn't write the story… »**

**BOUM….**

**Kyouki is lying, knocked out on the carpet…**

**Nanamy, rubbing her hands : « Well, I just have to wish you a nice reading…and please thinks to the reviews, for the author's health and her personnal slave too ! Enjoy »**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Hupapa

**0 o0 o0 o0 o0 o**

After school, Yuya ran to the Cafe not to be late, as she used to.

"I don't have the time to go home to change!" She said, rushing in the streets.

She came into the Café, out of breath. From outside, it looked like a small shop, but inside you couldn't remain stonily indifferent in front of the vastness of the Hupapa, and the luxurious decor.

Silk tablecloth and chairs made in an exotic wood embellished the room. A subtle atmosphere, tinted of sensuality and tenderness blended, but not coarse, reigned there. It was not an ordinary Café, because only rich people could enter. Besides, they even need to pay huge amounts of money to be a member.

Over the years, this place has become the favourite haunt of young middle-classes.

During the day, it sold drinks and pastries, but at night, an other atmosphere began: sumptuous meals were served by charming hostesses, but above all, the night, and this night, it was her night, the night of the most renowned and sensual dancer, the most desired by everyone…Ishanty.

"Yuya! My dear Yuya, honey!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

She felt arms hugging her, and her reaction didn't keep waiting: a punch to her boss' face was started, but he dodged it, as usual.

"What a bad mood!" guffawed Yukimura.

"Always bothering girls, hey" A quite voice remarked, the one of Sasuke, who was Yukimura's son.

"Sasuke!" The dad answered, dashing o his beloved son, who dodged him just before being hugged. Sasuke saw his father hurting monumentally the wall behind him, under the weary glances of the employees (they got used to…)

"Sasuke! How are you? I haven't seen you since a long time!" Yuya cried out when she saw him.

"Nice! But school is bloody annoying…" He answered. Sasuke was in eighth grade despite his youth. This boy was a genius, he could have been, if he wanted so, in twelfth grade, but his father preferred letting him in eighth in order to permit him taking advantage to his youth, and especially to the girls from the same era (that's what he had explained to the school director)

Yuya smiled and gave to the boy a small packet wrapped into a poor quality packing with bear-cub and rabbits on it, which was shortly before in her bag.

"It's for you, Sasuke"

The boy didn't need coaxing, he pulled out with pleasure the packing and open the packet, he stared wide-eyed when he saw…

" A cup-and-ball game?" the boy said happily.

"Yes, it is. I knew that your last one was broken, so I went to a little shop, and I couldn't resist" The young woman laughed, kissing the cheek of the boy, who was blushing.

"Uuh Yuya, your maternal instinct makes you look prettier! But… Is my dear Sasuke blushing? Uuh… that's cute! It remembers me when I met your mother, we passed crazy nights, when I took her in…" Sanada cooed, quickly broke off by Yuya.

"Don't say that in front of children!" She yelled, hurting him again with anger.

"Ouch! Dear Yuya, what's this mood!" The boss said, looking the faire girl who went away.

The dancer took the way of the cloakroom, she bumped into Okuni, who ignored her.

"She's more and more strange" Yuya thought.

* * *

In the cloakroom, she wore her costume. She wasn't just wearing a suit, she was metamorphosing into an other person, into Ishanty.

Her costume was simple: composed of a tunic almost see-through, which hid green underclothes, they stuck Yuya's body, and showed-off to advantage her assets. Her tunic was made into two parts: a top with a low V-neck, which let make out a magnificent chest and a superb back.

It was white with golden string around the neckline. The lower part was really short, letting her thin legs appear. When she bended down, you could see the beginning of her buttocks.

"Good bye Yuya, see you tomorrow" the girl whispered to herself. She tied her mask, golden as her tunic. There were two little wings at each hole for her eyes, which intensified her sight. The mask covered her nose, but let appear a fleshy mouth. A small emerald sparkled between her eyes, and patterns decorated the outline of the mask… It was simply magnificent!

When she wear this costume, she became somebody else. When she was hidden under this mask, anything was forbidden, she could do whatever she wanted, neither modesty nor morality could contradict her, she was like free, even if she was still Yuya.

On stage, she was a goddess, she could do everything, she let herself go, she relaxed and even found pleasure, but she never admitted it.

Ishanty gazed at herself in the mirror, whispering slowly, tenderly:

"Yuya, this night we'll be irresistible"

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door.

"Come in!" the dancer answered in an indifferent tone.

"I see you're ready… too bad, I can not bother you anymore now!" a familiar voice laughed.

"What do you want?" the fair girl retorted.

"I just wanted to tell you that my friend Muramasa will come in about 30 minutes, with his two sons, Kyo and Kyoshiro…" Yukimura announced.

When she heard Kyo's name, Ishanty felt her heart beating faster… He will be punished this night! She was about to avenge herself, because he was in her background. She smiled and Sanada looked at her, puzzled.

"Do you know them?"

She just moved her head in the affirmative.

"Right, don't pick a quarrel, you just have to entertain them, just dance… I've to go, and to get ready to welcome them… Don't do stupid things, hey??" He said, closing the door.

Ishanty laughed slowly.

"Poor Kyo, you'd better never come here, I'll go to your head, I'll make you become crazy about me… You should never have abused me…revenge…" She shuttered, a fiendish air outlined on her face, ordinary sweet and kind…

**Revenge . . .**


End file.
